


Cadaver

by PapiyasMetamorphosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, unintentional cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiyasMetamorphosis/pseuds/PapiyasMetamorphosis
Summary: A girl acts and presents a show everyday.





	Cadaver

Slice. The sound of metal scraping on metal cut through the silence. Slice. A man’s head rolled on the floor. Slice. A corpse was separated in half. Slice. The body was chopped into sections. Bones were separated, organs carefully taken out, pieces of meat put on the side. I silently stood over my creation, marveling at it.

It was truly beautiful in its own way.

Rivers of blood ran through the table, like tiny lions running through a metallic savanna. I sighed, and wondered how many hours I would have to spend to clean it all up. This body was particularly hard to carve up. He did have a lot of fat, so that was good.

Meat always tasted better when there was a bit of fat.

A thought popped into my mind for a few moments, as it always did when I was done with my macabre art. Did I have enough? I looked back at the desecrated corpse once more. The man was some eighty kilograms, enough for say, two weeks. However, it might not last that long.

I would have to carve up the others then.

Bodies were hung on hooks, the tips piercing the soft flesh on their legs Large tubs full of blood placed under the bodies, like some sort of demented milk carton. Broad cuts were made on their necks, right on their jugular veins. All in all, they looked like dead animals in a slaughterhouse.

I’ve always been proud of my precision, it helps avoid large messes.

An alarm rang in the counter, the time reading six forty-five o’clock in the morning. My eyes widened in surprise. There was barely enough time! Hurriedly, I put the chopped up meat into a container filled with brown fluid, specks of green and white, and other chunks of meat. I raced up the stairs, taking one last look at my workstation. 

My beloved, gruesome stage.

I locked the door and pretended the room below didn’t exist. The container was quickly placed into a cold room, like an oversized fridge, along with other containers like it. I took a marker and scrawled a few things on the side. Then I went into my room to change into different clothes.

Being covered in blood really isn't a good look.

Luckily, I was wearing clothes that covered me from head to toe and didn’t show any skin. I looked at my closet for a moment, and decided on my outfit for the day. A red button up shirt, whose sleeves I rolled up to my elbow, black jeans and my black converse was what I picked. I grabbed the apron hung on the wall and wore it as well. After putting up my hair in a ponytail, I was ready to go.

People wouldn’t notice what I’ve done only minutes before.

I dashed down the stairs, the first floor my destination. One look around the only room on the first floor, provided me with the information that, it was in fact, messy. The next few minutes were spent cleaning and putting things back on their places. A look on my watch read precisely seven o’clock in the morning. I unlocked the door.

It’s time to give another show.

A smile was placed on my face as soon as the first customer came in. An elderly woman, she frequently comes here, it seems she has taken a liking to me. A bit odd, but hey, extra money for me. Makes me feel a bit guilty though. My smile turned into a smirk as she chose a certain product, a special type of meat marinated in a modified teriyaki sauce. She comes to the counter to pay for her purchases. My smirk grows even bigger.

“Thank you, and please come again to Alvarez’s Meat Shop!”


End file.
